


Отречение Финрода

by Hinril



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinril/pseuds/Hinril
Summary: Со звоном на плиты упал королевский венец...





	Отречение Финрода

**Author's Note:**

> Меня вдохновил прекрасный рисунок Туулики, на котором изображён как раз тот момент, когда Финрод сорвал с головы венец Нарготронда — примятые волосы, исполненный решимости взгляд, сжатые губы... Да, Фелагунд любим почти всеми, да, тема заезжена и избита, как сельские дороги. Но я не могла не, как говорится.

Со звоном на плиты упал королевский венец,  
И шёпот, как ветер, пронёсся тревожным порывом,  
И замерло всё, только в стуке десятков сердец  
Звучали неясных и смешанных чувств переливы.

А ты, государь... ты смотрел, не склонив головы,  
Хоть видел и слышал, хоть чувствовал тихие мысли,  
Не слухом, но сердцем — печальное слово «увы»  
И много других, что под сводами глухо повисли.

Сиянье волос золотых приугасло на миг,  
Но вспыхнуло снова, как будто луч светлого солнца  
В подземный Нарго́тронд сквозь древние скалы проник,  
Запутался в прядях и новой короною вьётся.

Как ясен твой взор!.. в нём решимость и тихая боль —  
Рок проклятых звёзд Фэанаро к тебе прикоснулся...  
Ты вскоре ушёл, благородный и светлый король,  
Покинул Нарготронд и больше туда не вернулся.


End file.
